


Гарри не знает

by Bizzarria



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: А война с собой - это, наверное, навсегда. Кошмар за кошмаром. Рассвет за рассветом. И победителем из нее Сириусу уже не выйти.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Гарри не знает

**Author's Note:**

> Billie Eilish - Everything I Wanted

— Сириус?  
— Да?  
— А ты… Любил когда-нибудь?

Гарри не знает. Гарри лишь смыкает пальцы вокруг чашки с горячим шоколадом, слегка краснеет и делает вид, что его вдруг очень заинтересовал поблекший от времени узор на обоях.

Тонкие веточки омелы, развешенные по всему дому заботливыми руками Молли, раскачиваются на сквозняке и чуть слышно на что-то намекают. Пламя в камине громко потрескивает, словно смеется, выпуская в дымоход снопы рыжих искр. Они сидят в креслах, придвинувшись к огню — и друг другу — почти вплотную, но Сириуса все равно пробирает озноб. Онемевшей рукой он стискивает стакан с огневиски, рывком подносит его к губам и выпивает залпом. Вместо сладкого, медово-орехового, на языке почему-то остаётся вязкий, терпкий, солоноватый привкус. Блэк не решается даже украдкой взглянуть на крестника. Лицо пылает, но совсем не от лишней порции алкоголя и жарко натопленной комнаты.

Ещё не время. Сириус не хочет и думать, чем вызван вопрос, так неловко повисший в нагретом воздухе. Тем не менее, внутренний зверь медленно поднимается на лапы, потягивается, ощетинивается и скалит острые зубы. И размышлять тут — не о чем. Никогда «не время». Для других.

_Переплести замерзшие пальцы. Подцепить приоткрытые губы осторожным, неторопливым, изучающим поцелуем. Задохнуться от нехватки кислорода и желания. Сжать бедра, чтобы остались синяки. Проникнуть. Заполнить целиком. Оставить метку. Ногтями, зубами, кровью, спермой. Это — мое. Мой Гарри._

_Гладить по нежной, бледной коже, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Шлепнуть по упругим ягодицам в такт все нарастающим фрикциям. Коснуться самых кончиков сосков. Зажать их между указательным и большим пальцами, оттянуть, отпустить, оттянуть. Скользнуть ладонью вниз, к паху. Двигаться в такт. Вырвать из груди сдавленный крик. И целовать, целовать, целовать…_

Сириус пьет огневиски и думает лишь о том, какой из всех возможных оттенков вкуса — его, Гарри…

_Щека горит от прикосновения тяжелой материнской руки. Почему-то он даже не подумал увернуться, только закрыл глаза. Воздух между ними раскаленный, густой, пахнет ненавистью и, кажется, способен отравить. В конце коридора, из-за угла, выглядывает довольный Регулус. Сириус облизывает искусанные — чужими зубами — губы и молча улыбается._

_Всего одно слово. Как же он ждал его.  
— Вон._

_Сириусу шестнадцать. Он из чистокровной семьи Блэков. Учится в Гриффиндоре, водится с грязнокровками. Слушает маггловскую музыку, пьет совсем не сливочное пиво и курит дешевые сигареты. И еще. Прошлую ночь он провел с мужчиной. Как и многие предыдущие._

Спустя годы взрослый Сириус порой спрашивает себя, не было ли причиной его закрытых глаз — тогда, в разговоре с матерью, — неосознанное чувство вины? Перед ней, самим собой и всеми остальными. Не — справился. Не — оправдал. Не — такой. Потому что именно оно приходит к нему, когда Блэк смотрит на своего крестника. Не — льзя. Со временем рядом с ним, в солнечном сплетении, поселяется тревога, а на языке — омерзительный, тошнотворный вкус сомнений. Он, Сириус, никогда ничего не боялся. Или ему просто так кажется? Может, за стремлением следовать своим путем, всем наперекор, стояла совсем не смелость? И он, скорее, убегает, а не идет куда-то? Может, то, что он считал силой, на самом деле — слабость? От бесконечных вопросов нервы натягиваются все сильнее. Сходить с ума страшно, но иногда — очень хочется. Не думать. Закрыть глаза. Забыться. Может, все это — зря? Ведь свою войну он, кажется…

Теперь Блэк просыпается посреди ночи от холодных серых кошмаров. Единственная цветная деталь в них — родные ярко-зеленые глаза, в которых шок сменяется разочарованием, а следом является глухое равнодушие. Гарри разворачивается и уходит, с тихим скрипом прикрыв за собой дверь. Сириус не в силах выдержать свинцовое молчание, жесткую линию выпрямленной спины и звук удаляющихся шагов. Лучше бы осуждение — как отец. Проще бы ненависть — как мать. Приятнее бы отвращение — как те, кому не должно быть дела. Понятнее бы боль и страх — как он сам.

Сириус не кричит во сне — всего лишь открывает глаза, поднимается с постели, делает несколько механических шагов и оглушительно колотит в им же запертую дверь кулаками. До ссадин. До крови. До забытья. А после — прижимается к ней спиной, закрывает лицо израненными руками и чувствует, как кожу жжет что-то горячее и соленое, стекающее по щекам. Остаток ночи Блэк пытается утопить свое сумасшествие — наваждение? страсть? бессилие? — в стакане виски. Маггловского, разумеется. Невозможно крепкий. Невыносимо горько.

 _«Дело в том, что ты не можешь, не способен быть таким, как все…»_  
«Тебе не место. Здесь. С ними. С ним…»  
«Ты просто трус, Сириус, » — шепчут поступающие со всех сторон демоны.

Гарри не знает. А потому утром смотрит на него обеспокоенно и с легким упреком. Однажды ночью он, встревоженный шумом, пришел и еле слышно постучался в дверь, желая помочь. Сириус не открыл. «Не надо. Пожалуйста. Уходи». Боялся не совладать с собой, сорваться и все испортить. И того самого кошмарного скрипа на прощание. А сейчас крестный щурит налитые кровью глаза и ломает губы в улыбке. Виноватой. И все начинается заново.

_Толкаться глубже. Слушать, словно музыку, гортанные стоны. Чувствовать всем существом такой мягкий, влажный, чуть неуверенный язычок. Вцепиться в волосы. Не дышать. Запрокинуть голову, удариться затылком о стену. И снова, и снова. Ловить то приближающийся, то ускользающий оргазм. Балансировать на волне слабого удовольствия. Хотеть большего. До крови кусать губы в предвкушении последней, самой сильной и яркой вспышки. Ослепнуть. Излиться. Отдаться каждому из тысячи ощущений. И, кажется, умереть. Слишком. Стыдно. Больно. Сладко._

Но Гарри… Не знает. «И никогда, никогда, никогда…», — заплетаясь в словах и внутренних демонах, клянется Сириус каждому наступающему рассвету.

— А почему в прошедшем времени? — Блэк издает лающий смешок и ласково треплет Гарри по волосам. — Я и сейчас люблю. Своего крестника, например.

Вот и ответ на все вопросы. Он его любит… Это — проблема, но в ней же — спасение. А война с собой — наверное, навсегда. Кошмар за кошмаром. Рассвет за рассветом. И победителем из нее Сириусу уже не выйти.

Гарри не знает, какой чудовищной боли в сердце стоит крестному этот заливистый смех…


End file.
